Puppets of the Songs
by pinkimena diane pie
Summary: At first I could hear Luka being proped up while the Oregon started, the song was hit the first three musuars with the same note. After the repeated notes had finished I was propped up, I danced with Luka the music's tempo went faster. It all went very fast Me and her were giggleing.
1. Matryoshka

Ch. 1

Matryoshka

It was a colorless night I was sitting in a field I wasn't quite sure how I had gotten there. The field hadn't been touched by anyone, the grass was black like it had been burnt, the creek on the right of me was green with guck, and the trees had no leaves. I looked around the little field before I noticed a small building; I decided that not going into it would make me victim to something living in the field. So I stood up I looked down my legs were red from scratches, my arms were blue from bruises, and as I walked I was limping. When I walked into the building there was a stage. The stage was eerie, the colors were grotesquely bright, and it reeked of dust. I walked along the rows of dusty seats leading to the small puppet stage, and sat down in the front row.

I must have fallen asleep, when I woke up two marionettes were sitting on the stage. I looked around to see where they had came from, yet there was no sign. I looked at the marionettes both were girls, they were made perfectly; looked real and there faces were, emotionless. The Marionettes jumped up, from a sound of of a oregon. The marionettes danced gracefully at the slow pace of the music and then it got faster. I didn't realize but they were now fighting the green haired marionette grabbed the blue haired one as the blue hair one was biteing the other one. There fighting went faster and faster, more gory and gory, and deadly.

Then the song stopped and the marionettes dropped, the bodies of the marionettes were scratched like mine, the left eye of the blue haired one was gone, and the green haired ones light green dress was torn. I watched the lifeless puppets. There head dropped and like as if the had zippers been undone, down the bodies the dolls old shell had been unzipped slowly. As the shell was undone the puppets groaned, wood peeled, and blood dripped from the zipper's edge. A perfect new shell had been replaced, and they got a little smaller.

''Matryoshka'' I was startled I looked around looking for the voice. "There my puppets do you like?" I looked around again. I stood up and I was forced down to my seat. "Please stay!"

A/n 0.0 Oh my, I have not posted a story here...in forever! my grammar is better. I think this would be a horror story. The song used in this was matryoshka, If you have not heard of it...Google it. So i wrote the


	2. Trick or treat

Ch. 2 Trick or treat?

The stage went to dim reddish yellow," What is going on?" I asked. "Deeper in, deeper in you shall come into the act for a treat." I heard a voice say and I was flung onto the stage. I was laying on the stage then I was jolted up, It felt as if strings were holding me. Two more marionettes dropped, they were a male and female.

The female began to giggle and her blue eyes light up, not black and cleaned. The male began to walk to me his yellow hair bouncing infront of his eyes. The female was lifted into the air and I looked up to see what she was doing while the male grabbed my arm. ''please stop!'' the female marrionette was behind me she held my sholdiers.

The girl began to giggle, "Brother she doesn't want to play with us." The male marionettes eyes light up dark blue and he smiled. "Play, I just want to go home!" I yelled back. The girl giggled and her arm and mine was lifted. We both spun around her black dress spun out ( i don't know what to call it i always called it the princess spin...idk), while my was held close to my legs.

"If you can play, you might go." The male said. Another song started to play this one was fast then its tempo went slower, The song was verry creepy. The girl pushed me on some type of pillow, and the male stared at me. "Do you like magic?" he asked. The girl looked at him " Oh Len who dosen't?" the girl asked. " The girl flicked her hand and some type of dust came out. I felt very dizzy they both laughed at me. " There will be tricks and treats!" they both said.

A Backround fell from the ceiling. It was a green grass, it was night, and a slightly chipped moon hung in the fake sky. The marrionettes Gracefully skipped across the stage and dissappred. I looked at the set and was verry confused; I had no ideal what was going on. "Now what?" i asked myself. A girl walked into the stage and looked around. She had light pink hair, blue eyes, and was taller than me, I was 5'7. She looked scared. "Hi, How did you get here?" i asked her, rembering the marrionettes words.

A/n this one was shorter and more magical. The song in this was trick or treat By the kagamines.


	3. Panda hero

Ch.3 Panda hero

A/n don't ask me how i got puppets from the song it just reminds me of fighting...

She gapped at me and said, " I was in a feild and it was cold I needed to get inside." I looked at her. From behind I herd a clunking sound from behind, we both gyrated to see what the sound was. The blue haired marionette dropped down her dispassionate eyes looked at us and flashed a blue and light up she began to snicker at us. '' What is that thing? " the other girl asked.

" My manipulator named me, Miku." she said. " Why are we here?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed "To play, or pass a test!" she giggled. The other girl glared, " My name is Luka." Miku flicked her finger, Luka was forced to sit down. "I know I wanted you, we wanted you. While this other girl just showed." she said. " Meiko, that is my name." I replied. then I felt as if my legs were sweped from underneath me and I was seated down.

The male and female puppets gracefully jumped onto the stage. " I want her." Len said. Miku looked at Len and grined. ''Rin stay with you're brother. Gumi and I will take Luka.''

It must have been hours when I woke up, I'm not sure but the male had pusted a point at the end of my neck and I passed out. Luka was next to me. "Luka, are you awake?" I asked while tapping her sholdier. She shook her head and mubled " We're going to dance." I was very confused, what did she mean by dance?!

At first I could hear Luka being proped up while the Oregon started, the song was hit the first three musuars with the same note. After the repeated notes had finished I was propped up, I danced with Luka the music's tempo went faster. It all went very fast Me and her were giggleing, then she droped and was bounced back up, and then she was swinging full on. "Luka! what are you doing?!" I asked her. She slaped me and I was thrown across the stage. "I'm sorry!" she yelled at me.


	4. Crazy Clown

CH. 4

~Crazy Clown~

" Luka stop! " I yelled at the deadly girl. She started to cry " I feel like something is making me, I cant stop! I am really sorry." she yelled back at me. "Just please." I was saying then her hand slaped me. Her hand wasnt flesh...it was cold and hard. " Luka your skin, it's wood, are you ok? " she pushed me. " I dont know! " she said. I felt my hand swing to her face, When my face slaped her head spun around and she took her arms and had it stop swinging. In the seats we herd clapping and the dance had stopped.

"Bravo." The girl said. "Miku how is this happening?" I asked.

"A ripe red apple

Rolls down the hillside

And smashes into tiny bits"

" What?" Luka questions # I forgot how to spell asks 0.0# Miku them smiles, She taps her fingers across her chin.

"A freshly dead blue fish

Swims around the lake

Spitting bubbles, then sinks into the water"

A male voice sings. Miku smiles more, making it seem as if her smile could rip her face in half.

The clown tells a strange and fascinating fairy tale, built up with lies

The frenzied sounds of the accordian, and the audience splitting their sides with laughter

The voices sung. Miku and the voice broke out giggling. Me and Luka sat down and looked at one another. Luka looked down at the ground ''Deception takes the form of truth, and the truth is buried in ash.'' Luka sings softly giggleing.

This performance somehow becomes the norm, and the pierrot is lost all alone. #You still have not noticed? Just look behind you.#

The voices sing tougher, me and Luka look around. From the side of the left side of the stage Rin and Len drop down while on the right side the first puppet I saw with the green hair, Gumi dropped. Then they all started to sing.

Look out, right behind you is... #Look out, right behind you is...#

hora kimi no ushiro niwa!

Then everyone stopped, I looked at them and there eyes were wide and they were smiling the wood on Len and Rin's mouth was breaking apart and a voice from behind me started in a whisper and then yelled,

A blood-splattered crazy clown

Smiling in the darkness.

I turned around and gasped, a girl a little smaller than me sat there with a balloon grining, She was really pretty. She had the longest blackish brownish hair I had ever seen, She had brown eyes, And black glasses. Then she stood up she had a black dress on that went to her knees it dripped blood. She stood up her face has a smile, but not like the others. They looked crazy while she look sane. Then she walked to me and went past me and stabbed me and started giggleing. I fell to the ground gasping.

With tears flowing the clown tells of a land entombed in darkness

"A long time ago, this was a wonderful stage. We had a wonderful stage, orchestra, and to little puppets, Kaito and I. Are master loved us. My name is Mew. One day while a show was going on the master saw a wonderful girl who looked like me. After the show the girl came up to him and said, ' Your puppets are very pretty, But I can make them better!' Are master Was Tooken over with greed and smiled, "How?" He asked. The girl looked at him "I am a deamon and I can put souls in the puppets, when someone kills there self and has made a sin they will live as a puppet." are master looked at her and laughed, " Why not?!" he said. The girl took his hand and placed a gem in his hand. "As long as you keep this you will have wonderful puppets." then walked away. The man glared at the gem, and walked away. In the morning when he had awonken I was siting on his bed. "Hello, Master my name is Mew." He looked at me strangly, " So the deamon wasn't lying?" He asked me. "No, I'm afraid not she has sent me into is stupid puppet's body for my sin." I said. He looked at me and grined, "What did you do?" he asked softly. " I killed my boyfriend and made him into a bunch of candies!" I said giggling, He looked at me. During the next show Me and the dead puppet danced, in the seats there was a man about well, 17 who looked like the dead puppet. After the show my master had small talk with him. '' What Do You Do For A Living?" He Asked the man. ''I'm a clown at a circus, why do you ask?" the man had asked. My master smiled,"Would you like to preform at are next show?" The man Thought about it, "Sure why not?"

The male puppet dropped down next to mew and raised his wooden hand, "I am Kaito, the rabbit. the man sat down and grinned. " His sin is rather funny." Mew said. Kaito shot her a hateful look. "My master had found some one else, I had to do it!" kaito took my hand and I started to see his past.

A/n ~I'm sorry this took awhile to upload I really was thinking blankly on this chapter...Any who the songs in this are CRAZY CLOWN a full course for candy addicts (Mews past) A story about a poor rabbit (kaitios past and next chapter)


	5. A sad story about a poor blue rabbit

Kaito walked in the memory and dissappred, in the memory a little boy and his mother, I would say, walked into my veiw. "Mommy we'll always be tougher right?" he looked up at the girl with his light blue hair covering his eyes. She looked down and smiled, " Nothing will ever get in the way of you and me!" she said and tapped his nose. He started to giggle, and ran off to play on some play toy thing. The girl sat down on a bench and started to read a story. Some time pased and this man sat down next to the women and Kaito frowned and walked up to the man at the man looked at him. "Me and your mother are getting married, kid'' he said. Kaito frowned and sighed "T...Thats not going to happen." he said.

Later in the story, I'm not quite sure how we skipped it looked like rippels then it got dark and I was sitting on a bed looking at kaito and his mother. "Mom do you really have to marry him?" He asked. She looked at him and moved the hair out of his eyes and simled. "Yes.'' She whispered. He sighed and smiled. "Mom, I want to braid your hair." he said. she looked at him and grined he jumped of the bed and went into the bath room, he grabbed hair bands and a knife.

He sat behind his mother and smiled "I love you." He said and his mother turned around. Kaito held the knife up and his mother looked down "I love...you to, my little bunn" She was stabbed she fell back and gasped. Kaito watched as the blood stained her white dress and he went over to her and held her in his arms. '' I'd rather eat you then let you leave me.'' he said and licked her lips.

"thats my sin. For me killing myself I chocked on her skin and I died.'' I noticed we we're back at the stage and luka was holding Miku's hand and both there eyes we're blank. ''What are they doing.'' I asked. ''Luka is seeing Miku's sin. Out of all of the sins...I think Miku has the most fucked up one out of us." I looked at him and he smiled.


End file.
